Patients with probable chronic kidney transplant rejection will be randomly assigned to four treatment groups: 1) placebo; 2) irbesartan; 3) pravastatin; 4) irbesartan and paravastatin. The hypothesis will test whether the combination of irbesartan and paravastatin are effective in slowing the progression of chronic kidney allograft rejection.